


Recado

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, working
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt





	Recado

Arturia despertó en su cama, se estiró, bostezó y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz. De pronto se incorporó asustada, la habitación era demasiado brillante "¿Qué hora es?", se preguntó y buscó a su alrededor. Había un espacio vacío en la cama matrimonial y la alarma del despertador había sido apagada. Rápidamente, la mujer se levantó y corrió a buscar su traje sastre, por suerte se había duchado en la madrugada, así que eso le ahorraría algo de tiempo; cuando estuvo vestida, sujetó su cabello en una coleta baja, luego tomó su teléfono y llamó al primer número de marcado rápido de su lista de contactos.

_—Diga_ —respondió una fina voz masculina al primer timbrado. 

—Gilgamesh ¿por qué no me despertaste? —preguntó la mujer molesta y de inmediato se escuchó una risa.

_—Te veías adorable mientras babeabas la almohada_ —contestó la voz.

—Necesito que me envíes la dirección de la casa —pidió la rubia mientras escaneaba la cocina buscando algo para picar antes de salir.

_—Te la dejé en un recado, no tardes mucho cariño, o cerraré el trato solo y no obtendrás comisión_ —Le advirtió divertido—, _estoy manejando, te veré en un rato, te amo_ — dijo y colgó.

Arturia guardó el teléfono en su bolsa, terminó el yogur de manzana que había tomado del refrigerador y subió a su habitación a buscar el recado de Gilgamesh. 

_El matrimonio Pendragon se componía de un par de rubios agentes de bienes raíces. Se habían conocido porque trabajaban para la misma empresa a cargo de Emiya Kiritsugu y al ser los mejores dos vendedores, se les consignó hacer equipo para vender un antiguo viñedo que el resto de sus compañeros no había podido despachar en meses y aunque empezaron llevándose mal y poniéndose el pie cada que podían, al final habían decidido colaborar, logrando un contrato mucho más jugoso de lo que Kiritsugu había esperado, lo cual derivó en que pusiera a esos dos a hacer equipo en muchas ocasiones más, culminando, para sorpresa de todos, en la boda de Gilgamesh y Arturia hacía casi dos años ya. _

La rubia buscó por toda la habitación, no dejó ningún espacio sin revisar y no halló ninguna nota, buscó en la cocina, en el estudio, pero no tuvo éxito en su búsqueda.

Cuarenta minutos después, Arturia llegó a la ubicación del inmueble que le mostrarían a un matrimonio que estaba muy interesado en comprar. Cuando ingresó a la casa, Gilgamesh ya había cerrado el trato y estaba despidiendo a la pareja. Una vez que estuvieron solos, el rubio cerró la puerta de la casa, encerrándose con su mujer. 

—Pensé que tardarías más —dijo serenamente. 

—¿Eso pensabas o eso querías? —preguntó la rubia sin disimular ni un gramo de su enojo.

—Ayer te fuiste a la cama muy tarde por eso no quise despertarte —explicó el hombre e hizo un intento por tocar la mejilla de la ojiverde, no obstante ella lo alejó con un manotazo.

—Pero lo otro era un engaño, no me dejaste ningún recado —habló la mujer bastante molesta y el rubio levantó una ceja sintiéndose ligeramente confundido.

—¿Entonces cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó, a lo que su mujer resopló.

—Tuve que llamar a Kiritsugu —contestó disgustada y su esposo entendió su enfado a medias.

_Emiya Kiritsugu era un hombre frío, extraño, muy reservado y el jefe de los Pendragon, a decir verdad no podían quejarse de un mal trato de su parte, no era muy cálido pero era fiel a sus propios ideales, no obstante, eran precisamente estos ideales los que chocaban con Arturia. _

_Kiritsugu adoraba el dinero y a veces animaba a sus empleados a usar métodos de manipulación y presión mental para acelerar y asegurar las ventas; situación con la que Arturia no estaba para nada de acuerdo, ella se había rehusado a seguir toda recomendación de Kiritsugu y él no la había despedido porque la rubia era excelente en su trabajo aun sin métodos usureros. _

_Gilgamesh era un cantar parecido a su mujer, él tampoco seguía las recomendaciones de su jefe, pero a diferencia de Arturia, su razonamiento consistía en que él tenía un genuino y verdadero talento para cerrar ventas y como el hombre orgulloso que era, utilizar frases planeadas y gastadas sería un crimen y una mancha imborrable e indigna para sus encantos naturales._

_Quizá el rechazó a la ideología de Kiritsugu había sido la primera cosa que los rubios habían descubierto que tenían en común y los había acercado... _

Gilgamesh se movió rápido y en un instante había derribado con cuidado y delicadeza a su esposa, atrapándola entre el suelo y su cuerpo. 

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?¡ ¡Estoy furiosa contigo, no voy a complacerte, suéltame! —exclamó la rubia cuyo enojo comenzaba a aumentar.

—No tienes razón para molestarte conmigo, te dejé un recado —dijo el hombre tomándole las manos para inmovilizarla. 

—¡¿En dónde?! —preguntó Arturia luego de lograr zafar sus manos de su agarre; sin embargo, el rubio no la dejó escapar, tomó una de sus piernas y le quitó una de sus zapatillas negras.

—Aquí —dijo tocando la planta del pie de la mujer, quien de inmediato pateó a su esposo y se incorporó para verse el lugar señalado. En efecto, en la planta de su pie estaba escrita en tinta negra la dirección de la casa. 

—¡¿Cómo iba a verlo ahí?! —espetó la rubia y luego se lanzó hacia su esposo quien seguía tendido en el piso, fingiendo estar herido de gravedad.

* * * * * * * *

Unos meses después, Gilgamesh se despertó de golpe, la noche anterior había retado a su esposa a probar su resistencia al vino y él había perdido, una dulce y necesaria derrota había dicho el rubio luego de que terminaran teniendo un encuentro pasional en su sillón favorito. Ninguno se había embriagado, Gilgamesh había fingido no poder beber más para intentar acercarse a su esposa poniendo de pretexto su estado inconveniente y Arturia había fingido no darse cuenta de la verdad porque en verdad quería tener intimidad con él. 

_Era un matrimonio nada convencional en la que se la pasaban compitiendo él uno contra él otro, imponiéndose retos, charlando de cosas importantes y otras no tanto, cuidándose cuando era necesario, amándose cada día y complementándose sin poder evitarlo o planearlo. _

El rubio llamó a su esposa luego de ponerse presentable.

_—¿Sí?_ —contestó la mujer al tercer timbrado.

—Arturia no me despertaste —Se quejó el hombre.

_—Pensé que necesitabas más tiempo para reponerte de tu borrachera de ayer_ —Se excusó la ojiverde.

—No estaba ebrio —soltó ofendido.

_—¿No?_ —preguntó la rubia y Gilgamesh se dio cuenta de su error.

—No tanto —dijo intentando corregirse y quitarle importancia al asunto— dame la dirección de la casa —pidió cambiando de tema.

_—Te la deje en un recado_ —respondió la mujer y colgó. 

Gilgamesh suspiró, la voz de su esposa había sido tan dulce, que incluso podía imaginarla sonriendo vengativamente. Se dedicó a buscar por todos lados, pero nunca vio ninguna nota, luego en un acto que para él era meramente lógico, se quitó los zapatos y miró sus pies sin éxito, luego se quitó el resto de la ropa y se paró delante del espejo inspeccionando todo su cuerpo en busca del recado. 

Un minuto después su teléfono sonó al recibir un mensaje de texto de su esposa: 

—_Está pegado en la puerta del refrigerador con un imán_—

El rubio suspiró y empezó a levantar su ropa del suelo cuando le llegó un nuevo mensaje:

_—Nuestro vecino, el abuelo de los Matou, me llamó, dijo que eres un impúdico y que cierres las cortinas de nuestra habitación—_

Gilgamesh miró por la ventana, vio al horrible anciano mirándolo desde su casa y sintió un escalofrío. «Ese hombre no es digno de contemplar mi belleza», pensó irritado y se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas pensando en cómo le cobraría esta travesura a su esposa.


End file.
